banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Banjo-Tooie (Xbox Live Arcade)
Banjo-Tooie (Xbox Live Arcade) is a port of the original N64 version of Banjo-Tooie for the Xbox 360's LIVE Arcade. It became available for download on April 29, 2009. In the original statement confirming its release, Rare called the port a "note-perfect migration", as the game was relatively unchanged from the original apart from the addition of the Stop 'n' Swop feature, which is fully implemented in the game and offers connectivity between this version of Banjo-Tooie and its predecessor's Xbox Live Arcade port. Differences between versions In this improved version of the original, the changes are quite visible. The graphics have improved considerably, adapting to high definition. The framerate is much smoother (both in speed and control when passing from one room to another). The resolution has also increased. Moreover, as Banjo-Kazooie XBLA, the game has a new redesign of the main menu. Includes Achievements and Leaderboards, as well as the option to see from the beginning of the game its credits. Like the XBLA version of Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie includes a 'tutorial' where you can see (at any time during the game) the movements and how to use them. The player can also decrease the volume of the music and FX at will. One notable change is that now the charts in the game file selection have the picture of the character, without having a save on it. At the corner of the same you can see the logo of Stop'n Swop II. All the glitches from the Nintendo 64 version have been removed and there is no way of realizing them. The pause menu has been modified. Apart from the already mentioned before, the new menu removes the option to save (since the game automatically saves) and, instead of existing posts information Jiggywiggy's Temple, these have been replaced by 10 Jiggy tips for each world visible provided the player press 'Start'. The section 'View Totals' also has covered items and Jinjos, comprising everything in the same submenu, making it easier to use. Banjo-Tooie XBLA includes a connection between Banjo-Kazooie XBLA and Banjo-Kazooie Nuts & Bolts (with L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges) by using the Stop 'n' Swop and the new role of the Stop 'n' Swop II. Players can now repeat the bosses with a stopwatch to try to beat them in the shortest time possible. The times will be uploaded to the Leaderboards. The mini-games also have this option. The font has also changed. Instead of using Comicraft's Comicrazy, Rare has chosen Andy Bold MT, as in the English version of Banjo-Kazooie Nuts & Bolts (before the update.) Isle o' Hags In Heggy's Egg Shed, the dialogue with Heggy has been modified to fit the new use of Stop'n'Swop. Oddly, the text is an anachronism, since Heggy said that the Secret Eggs take 10 years in Banjo's backpack without taking into account that since Banjo-Kazooie would be two. She also mentions Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts as if it already exists, forgetting about the ten years between the two games. Grunty Industries When the duo find Loggo in the Worker's Quarters, Kazooie makes a reference to Mario that has been edited. In this version, Kazooie says: "Then call a plumber! I do not think That Well-Known Italian one is doing anything at the moment." In the same room, "DK" magnetic logo could be found in the fridge is replaced by one that says "BK". Cauldron Keep Some questions of the Tower of Tragedy have been slightly modified: *"What game does not have a refrigerator magnet in the Workers Quarters in Grunty Industries?" In the original version the correct answer was Banjo-Kazooie, but now is Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. *Question "How many buttons has an official Nintendo 64 controller got?", whose answer is 10, has been changed by "How many buttons has an official Xbox 360 controller got?", whose answer is 13. *The question about the doll with which Goggles plays also have changed. Instead of Donkey Kong, the answer is "an adorable gorilla". Like Banjo-Kazooie XBLA, the credits are now twice as long for including 4J Studios. This version omits the text of the final thanking the player "for making it this far ...". Minor Problems/Glitches While the game seems to run as smoothly as the Nintendo 64 version of Banjo-Tooie, with the console change there has been noted a problem with Jamjars' speech. Jamjars speaks in rhyming couplets which usually correspond words with the buttons on the controller. In situations where the Xbox 360 controller is different from the Nintendo 64 controller, there have been problems with the wording used as it no longer rhymes. The words are usually problematic with Xbox 360 controller buttons such as , , or the triggers or bumpers as these buttons would be originally or and . Another problem is the cutscenes of the game. While they do play out, the music is out of sync. This problem caused concern for most players. Strangely, despite the game being described by Rare as a "note-perfect migration," the music in the game is slightly glitched, as some music tracks play notes at a different octave than in the original game, and also some effects that are applied to the music are not correctly played as it did in the original game. The audio glitches are most noticible in the Space Zone track of Witchyworld. Gallery Banjo Tooie XBLA.jpg Image:Banjo-Tooie Bsmall.jpg Image:Banjo-Tooie Csmall.jpg Image:Banjo-Tooie Dsmall.jpg Banjo-Tooie Gate Closed.png Achievements External Links *[http://forums.banjo-kazooie.com/blogs/sample_weblog/archive/2009/01/27/29244.aspx Official Banjo Blog update on Banjo-Tooie.] *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Banjo-Tooie/47621991364 Banjo-Tooie's XBLA official fan page on Facebook.] Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Xbox 360